<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Good Doctor by margoteve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705905">Not a Good Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve'>margoteve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Greg is not anti doctors he's just scared dad, Priyanka is serious about medicine, Steven is really lucky he never got seriously sick, someone plotting to kidnap steven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there's something more to Greg's dislike of doctors? Greg retells a story behind a reason why he never took Steven to see a doctor. Set right after Mr Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Good Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greg knew he couldn’t avoid Mrs Maheswaran forever. And now as Steven crashed the car with them she got him in the ER despite his protests that he was fine. Honestly, it was his van that was in a much serious condition and he needed to go check with Bismuth on how it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously! I’m fine!” he tried to escape the GP that has been examining him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Universe at least let us check for any concussion,” the man huffed blocking his escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg!” Priyanka’s voice cut sharply into the argument making both of them look at her. “It’s fine Jeff, I’ll take it from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Jeff eyed Greg ready to jump in if the patient tried to misbehave more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know him, he’ll sit down if he knows what’s good for him,” she said her sharp eyes digging into Greg making the man sweat with panic. Uh-huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Jeff and he left the two, pulling the curtain shut behind him. Greg swallowed nervously. “Hello, Mrs Maheswaran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” she ordered and reached for her flashlight to check his reaction to light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he did that immediately and let her examine him. They sat like that for a moment in relative silence minus the regular ER noises around them and Priyanka’s scribbling on her board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be fine, but I suggest you have someone wake you up every two hours tonight just to be safe and call us the second you experience any unusual headaches or problems with vision,” she said calmly as she finished his paperwork. “Now, Gregory, explain to me why has your son gone 16 years without medical assistance? There are no records of vaccination, and according to him you never brought him in for a check-up.” In her mouth, it sounded like the greatest crime and she was the jury ready to execute him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know he never seemed to get sick,” Greg chuckled still tense. “And you know if he broke something it healed instantly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and all that resulted in severe psychological trauma,” she sneered and Greg blushed in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve made mistakes…. Is it… really that bad?” He looked at her like a scolded child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard for me to say, I’m not a therapist,” she sighed. “But he will need someone eventually, especially after the car crash. It won’t go away just like that.” She looked at him and felt a bit of pity toward the man. “Look, I know our kids are very capable ones and... Trying to wrap your mind around all that- I don’t know how you did it but we are their parents, Greg. They need us to guide them and to be a bit strict so they know they can rely on us when things get hard for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted him to feel like I’m suffocating him,” Greg admitted weakly. “But it looks like I still messed up, huh?” He ran a hand over his head and the remains of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving your child freedom to explore their capabilities is not a bad thing, I’ve learned that the hard way,” Priyanka looked away. Stating her own mistakes was never easy for her. “We need to trust them but they also need to be able to trust us. I’m not saying you are a bad father- you raised him this far with all the crazy stuff going around- and he’s a really good kid-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he interrupted her then sighed looking at the floor, deflated. “Thanks… You’re a good doctor, I can’t tell we had the best luck with Steven there. It’s not true I never brought Steven to a hospital it’s just- the first time it happened some bad stuff happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka looked at him expecting him to elaborate. Greg took a deep breath in and started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was maybe a month or two old. Greg was just a beginning father and the Gems, although understanding, were still uneasy with Rose’s new form, not yet truly comprehending what happened. At one point Steven started crying a lot. Vidalia told him it was just colic and it would go away on its own but when it continued for over 5 days even she got concerned and Greg was panicking bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated doctors, his father was one and the sight of a white coat had his skin crawling but this time it wasn’t about him. His son needed him and Greg was going to solve that problem somehow. He got into his van with Steven who was currently crying at the top oh his tiny lungs and off they drove to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There they had to spend some time in a queue waiting for some available paediatrician to see them. Greg was close to tears himself seeing his boy in pain. Every time a nurse passed them by he looked hopeful to be called in but it was taking a bit longer than that. He hated that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, Schtu-ball, just a little bit more,” Greg tried to console Steven but it was short-lived. The baby went back to crying right the next second the rocking stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg Universe?” Suddenly his name was called and Greg jumped to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor will see you now,” the nurse told him and a brief relief washed over him. He headed to the office and knocked before going inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What seems to be the problem?” The doctor didn’t raise his head from filling some documents probably after the previous patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my son- he’s been crying and feeling unwell for almost a week now and I don’t know what to do!” Greg lifted Steven a little as if the desperate baby cries were not enough for the doctor to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, let’s see,” the man, Doctor Lowe according to the name tag, finally stood up and approached them. “Hey there little man,” he greeted Steven and put in the stethoscope in his ears. Then he noticed the gem in Steven’s belly button. “What- is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That? It’s, uh, inherited from his mother’s side. He had it since birth,” Greg quickly explained. “Please! Tell me what’s wrong with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked at Greg for a moment as if debating if he should believe that or not then put the stethoscope to Steven’s little chest and stomach. “Hmm, I need to examine him, put him over here.” He stood up and gestured to the examination table for babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg, ever so anxious quickly did as told and stepped back wringing his hands watching Lowe proceed. He was almost shaking when Dr Lowe stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be sure,” the doctor rubbed his chin. “Tell me when did it start and every detail about his diet and eating habits.” he went to sit down behind his desk while Greg picked Steven up again cooing at his son before he got to answer all questions. There were a few odd ones but Greg didn’t think much about it answering almost automatically too preoccupied with Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the Q&amp;A session finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will need to perform some tests now, please follow me,” he stood up and motioned Greg to follow. What happened next was a blurry string of stress for Greg watching the doctor busy himself with the various test. All the worried father could do was just hold Steven and die inside with how tired Steven’s cries were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was a break and Greg really needed to use the bathroom, maybe wash his face and drink some water. This was an awful experience and he just wanted to take Steven back home and hide them both from the world. He left Steven in the care of a nurse going outside for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oh-so-needed splash of water woke him up a little and helped him ground himself. The face that looked at him from the mirror had dark circles under his eyes, a bit bloodshot after crying himself a little and lack of sleep. Greg sighed, wiped his face and hands and headed back to where Steven was. On his way, he was passing by the door to the emergency stairs. The door was slightly open, Greg didn’t intend to listen in but he heard the word “Universe” and paused. What he heard chilled him to the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... I know right? The guy lives in a van! Yeah, I know! I can just call Child Service on him and seize the kid. No, no, I’m telling you, he’s not normal.” Doctor Lowe was on the phone talking animated with someone. “No, mother’s dead. The kid just has normal colic but it still would look in my favour. I could study the kid and get rich! He has a literal gem in his stomach. Like the size of my fist. I might even have something named af- no, of course, I’m not- look-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg heard enough. He rushed into the room with Steven, grab his son from the protesting nurse and ran out. He got into his car and didn’t look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drove to the nearest town,” Present Day Greg continued telling the story. “Called the Gems when I got to a motel. They… said they will sort it out. I don’t know what happened after that, I got back to Beach City two days later after Pearl told me it was safe again.” He sighed. “And that’s why I never took Steven to doctor again. I was just- too afraid someone would take him. I hate to think what would have happened if I didn’t overhear that conversation! They would have taken Steven away!” he had tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, calm down Greg,” Priyanka handed him tissues which he accepted gratefully. “What about Steven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg blew his nose. “Oh, I think I hit some sort of pothole on our way to the motel and it shook him so much in his baby seat that he let out the worst fart I have ever witnessed. I had no idea a baby can do that,” he laughed a little. “I got some prune juice and he was good after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes, children can be surprising…” she sighed and stood up. “Okay, but as soon as possible you are signing Steven up for vaccination. All shots he missed and that’s doctors order.” She then added dead serious. “I know where you live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if that was her way of joking but he nodded. “Alright, I promise.” Steven would probably appreciate that. A normal human thing. He got up from the hospital bed. “I better be going too. Thank you Doctor Maheswaran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Goodbye, Mr Universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg walked out of the hospital with a note and a decision. He needed to be a better father. He called a taxi and drove to Beach City. Time to be responsible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got an idea for this one-shot like a few days ago and It wouldn't leave me. Like I've got a grandfather who whenever asked to go see a doctor asks "Why? Is the doctor sick?" so I know some men are Just Like That about seeing doctors but I thought it would be more interesting if Greg had a bit more of a reason to avoid that with Steven. This thing is not Beta Read and I'm not an English speaker so if anyone spots mistakes or has a suggestion let me know.<br/>Please comment if you liked it and leave a kudo. This also btw might be part of my Highlights AU, I've got some information on it on my Instagram @margoteve13 and Tumblr margoteve. If you want to know more about it shoot me an ask.<br/>Writing commissions open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>